Not About Harry
by WishIWasJKR
Summary: Ginny Weasley's Yule Ball was not spent watching Harry, not really...


**AN: **Well, not much to say about this one. I wrote it coz there's not enough Michael/Ginny out there. I may be updating with a kind of epilogue if I have the time. It's not very much by the book, as I don't have a copy of GoF handy.

I am not JKR, my writing isn't half as good as her's.

* * *

There I was, dancing in the arms of Neville Longbottom. It had been rather brave, by his standards, to ask me to the Yule Ball, especially after being turned down by Hermione. And, of course, I couldn't turn him down. How was I going to get there in the first place, otherwise?

I was clad in red dress robes with gold trimming, my hair was curled slightly at the ends, and my eyes and lips wore light makeup. If I had wanted to, I could have covered my freckles, but they were a part of me that I couldn't let go of for my first date, even if it was with Neville. My shoes were black, not too high-heeled, and with a charm on them so my feet wouldn't hurt by the end of the night.

Before, I had watched Harry dance with Parvati, rather uncomfortably. Now, he was in conversation with Percy (lucky him). I shot glances at him every so often.

After the music stopped, Neville and I walked over to our tables.

"I'll just go to the bathroom," I said, and walked out of the Great Hall, trying my best to ignore George and Alicia, who were already snogging the night away in the Entrance Hall. I followed the closest corridor into the closest girls' bathroom. Cho Chang was in there with her friends Marietta Edgecombe and Ruby Travers, the three of them fixing their hair. I went into one of the cubicles, unnoticed by them, and I could still hear their talking.

"I heard Harry asked you out," stated Ruby. My stomach knotted up, as I was reminded that Harry liked someone other than me.

"Yes, but Cedric had already asked me," said Cho. "And, well, Harry hasn't really become popular yet, he's only a fourth year. After I mess around with Cedric, maybe, then I'll date him when he's a fifth year."

I couldn't believe my ears. Cho was not even grateful that she was one of the most popular girls in school. If Harry liked me, I wouldn't have messed around with him.

I finished my business and walked out of the cubicle.

"Oh, hello Ginny," said Cho coldly as I washed my hands.

"Why aren't you on Cedric's arm?' I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, well, you know, it's a lot more important that I look good than it is for him to not look like a loner," said Cho, applying some mascara.

Marietta and Ruby laughed. I shot them a glare. How could anyone like Cho have friends?

"Come on, Cho, you better go," said Marietta. "Or else, Cedric will be hooking up with another girl."

"Don't be stupid, Mary," said Cho, pushing open the door. "No girl's more attractive than me."

And the arrogant girl and her entourage were gone. I wiped my hands on a paper towel and followed her.

Back in the Great Hall, I took my seat next to Neville and saw Fred dancing wildly with Angelina. She was laughing, and it was clear that they really liked each other. Meanwhile, Cho was laughing loudly and exaggeratedly at something Cedric had said while he sipped his drink. I turned to my date, and discovered that he had been looking at me all that time.

"You can go and dance with someone else," said Neville with a shrug. "I don't mind."

He was so adorable. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You don't know how lucky the girl who will end up with you is," I said, and he blushed. If I had tried to explain exactly why that girl wasn't me, it would have just confused him.

I walked around and just watched everyone. Fred was leading Angelina outside, both of them with a sly look in their eyes. I rolled my eyes. But they were one of my favourite couples. I continued walking, watching Ruby bat her eyelids at Dean Thomas and twirling her blonde hair around her finger, the finger that Dean himself was getting wound around too. Ruby just took everything out of a guy.

I walked over to get a drink, but jumped back, as the cup I had been reaching for had been knocked over by a dark hand. My gaze followed the hand up its arm, up its neck and to the face of one very gorgeous guy.

"Sorry," he said, and with a wave of his wand cleared up the mess. I have to say, I was impressed: most of the guys in my grade would have just left the mess and ran. But this guy had manners. He looked like a fourth year, and I doubted any of the guys in my grade would improve so much in just a year. Especially not Alex Greyes. Anyway, enough of my rant, you want to know how I was swept off my feet by this guy. Well, I already was, it's just that he did more...

"That's alright," I said.

"Are you Ginny Weasley?" the boy asked.

"Yes," I said, startled. "And you are?"

"Michael Corner," said the boy.

We smiled at each other. Michael was gorgeous when he smiled. That was what he was - gorgeous.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

I blushed a deep shade of crimson. Don't blame me! I was only thirteen at the time, talking to a guy that could have been sent from heaven. Don't blame me for using cheesy lines, either!

He offered his hand and I took it, and he led me to the dance floor where we were surrounded by other couples. Seamus and Lavender were already pashing, quite close to us, and I suddenly felt the heat creep up my neck. Michael's arms pulled me closer to him, and I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck. The song was slow, and we swayed to the beat, our faces so close together.

We talked a bit too, as much as is possible when dancing, and I found out that we are similar. We both like Quidditch, Pumpkin Pasties and Charms. We both had big families, which we loved, and were loyal friends. And we hated girls like Cho, Ruby and Marietta, Harry-haters and The Garden Gnomes' new song.

I realised that this night was not going to be about Harry, and spying on him, as I had thought, but rather about Michael Corner, and building a relationship with him.

When the song ended, Michael took my hand and guided me gently back over to where we had met.

"Ginny," he said softly after handing me a drink and getting himself one. "Do you want to, maybe, go out with me?"

I wanted to say yes. I wanted a boyfriend, and I wanted it to be Michael. He had made me forget about Harry, or at least push him to the back of my mind.

But then George led Alicia back into the Hall, and I felt the blush on my cheeks as my fantasy crumbled. I saw the possible scene flash before my eyes: I'd say 'yes' and he'd fling forwards and kiss me. Not that I was against kissing, but if George saw me he'd have a heart attack, and I really don't want any of the twins dead.

"Um," I said to my feet. "Well, no, 'cause, well, er..."

"It's okay," said Michael, but I could hear the disappointment in his voice. He turned to leave, and I made a bold move.

"Michael!" I called.

He turned, and I dashed forward and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for the dance," I said.

Now it was his turn to blush.

I saw George gaping at us, before Alicia ran a hand through his hair and placed a kiss on his lips. A simple kiss on the cheek definitely wouldn't distract George from Alicia.

I looked over at Harry as I walked away.

"I may love you, Harry, but I can't just sit around waiting forever," I thought.


End file.
